herofandomcom-20200223-history
Timalross El Kell Gotha
Timalross El Kell Gotha is the Character of Dragon Quest (Warrior) V. About Sky brave. Lucas and Gotha prince, the son of twins born between Bianca (Nera Briscoletti). Father and same Yui the long hair in the back, a large number of Kusekke boy features. Hair color by the mother is different. Abel is a few years later that went missing, it goes on a journey to look for Abel us together with Sancho and Tabasa. Join the party after you rescue Abel who was petrified by the journey. Age 8–10 years (Abel is after two years to save his wife). Rex is brother in the remake, Poppy described below is the official setting of sister. Personality is bright and energetic curious, not completely missing bedwetting habit, Nezo bad as a year while showing correspondingly the rambunctious state also "I work hard mission ... I save the world!" And a sense of mission and sense of justice as a hero It combines well. Longing to my father, "I also like a father, it is to be appreciated by many people" to talk with. There is also a scene that follows you or care about the sister as a brother, to encourage her that frightened or talking about her in conversation. Food likes and dislikes seems not, but it seems to hate vegetables in the DS version. Boy, is not nearly that cry from the hero's perspective, there is also crying scene where you meet with the mother and grandmother Madalena. by Eruhebun ethnic lineage (setting born to a noble identity in the remake also be added) and a heavenly hero of lineage wife inherit Mixed that Abel takes over, wake up as a hero of the legendary (in Sakuchu the legendary from the lineage of the "brave It is the term revival "of the hero). It appeared during the 8-year-old and the series history is the most young hero. Grandfather (it seems to have already swung lightly at the time of the baby in the remake) Pankraz and father can be equipped with a heavenly sword that could not be equipped with, when equipped with a sky of helmet helmet occurs a phenomenon that shrink according to the size of the head. Videos SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 01 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 02 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 03 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 04 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 05 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 06 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 07 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 08 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 09 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 10 of 10) External links *Dragon Quest Wiki Category:Dragon Quest Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Male